Jess's story II
by Jenn38145
Summary: She is trying to figure out where she belongs.


Jess:

It has been two months that Damon and I have been together and it has been wonderful. I am so in love with him, he makes me so happy. No we haven't said the infamous "three words" yet, but I am okay with that because I know he will always be there for me. He spoils me with candlelit dinners, flowers, and everything underneath the sun. I still can't believe that this beautiful man is actually mine. I don't know what the future holds, especially with graduation approaching in just four months. But I feel I have four months to figure that out, I am going to just live in the moment. Currently I am getting ready with my girls for the winter formal. We are so excited; I can't wait to see Damon.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I went shopping a few weeks ago at this little boutique in a town not far from here. Bonnie got a metallic green mini dress, it has ruching at the bodice to compliment her waist and then goes down with a tulle skirt, and she looks adorable in the dress. Bonnie asks Jeremy to the dance and of course he said yes, he was so happy she asks. The have been crushing on each other for months now. Elena and I both agree they make an excellent couple. Caroline asks Tyler, like she would have asked anyone else. Her dress is a light pink with a silk material and beading in the middle, it is very Caroline. Elena, do I need to even say who she is taking, I think not, but of course Stefan. Ah I could talk about Elena and Stefan for hours; they are truly an epic love story. When they look at each other you can just see the love they have. I could go on and on about their love story, but I won't. Elena dress is a blue-gray color, has a fitted bodice and the skirt goes in to a flair. She looks absolutely flawless in it. Now to my date, well of course it is Damon, my beautiful man. He was very resistance about coming to the dance but I promised him at night to remember. My dress, I am absolutely in love with, I picked it especially with Damon in mind. It is red, ties around my neck, and backless and the material is unforgivable. So I have been working my butt off to make sure I look flawless tonight for Damon.

We all decided to get ready at Elena's house and to make a full day of it. I came out of the bathroom and saw all the girls. Bonnie looked amazing, the dress fit her perfectly, and the color matched her eyes. Caroline looked like an angel, of course she was beautiful. Elena was gorgeous and flawless, Stefan would drool over her. Then came my turn, I had went outside my normal look, I was going for a shock value, and by the looks the girls were given me I had achieved my goal. "Jess, oh my god, you look hot, Damon's jaw is going to drop to the floor." Caroline said. "Are you sure, it's not too much." I said. "Are you kidding me, you look incredible." Bonnie said. "Elena no comment?" I ask. "Jess you have absolutely nothing to worry about, Damon is going to love it." She said. "You hit the nail on the head with that one, Jess. I got to give it to you, I am not sure anyone could pull that dress off the way you are right now." Caroline said. "Thanks guys, I really wanted to make a statement, which he would love." I said. "All of the guys' jaws are going to hit the ground that I can predict." Bonnie said. We all started laughing.

We all came down the stairs one at a time. Bonnie went first and Jeremy was in absolute in awe over her, he tripped over the first step to get to her. We giggled. Caroline went next and Tyler whistled at her and said "come down here my blonde hair bombshells." Caroline reprimanded him. It was cute because they always banter with each other. Elena went next and I heard gasps. Elena had taken Stefan's breath away, it made my heart smile. "Elena, you are so beautiful, I love you." He said. I wanted to cry, it was straight from his heart. Then it was my turn, I was starting to rethink my decision about the dress. I hesitated but gathered my nerve and went around the corner. That is when I saw Damon; he was dressed in all black but had a red tie that matched my dress exactly. It was a nice surprise, but oh my! He looked absolutely gorgeous; I can't believe this man was mine. Seeing him like that just reconfirmed I was utterly head over heels in love him.

Damon:

The past two months have been the most incredible days, weeks of my existence. She has come in to my life I haven't felt this alive. It is never a dull moment with her, she makes me laugh, and she makes me feel. We talk about music, art, literature, and there isn't any subject we can't talk about. She is my reason for being here. I haven't told her I love her yet, but that was going to change tonight. I decided it was time to tell her how important she was to me. Then maybe she would be alright with my telling her what I am. I had to find out, it was time I couldn't keep it from her any longer, and I feel as I am lying to her every day that she doesn't know the truth. Here we are at Elena's waiting for the girls to come down stairs. Why do they take so long in getting ready? I wondered. Finally one by one the girls started coming down the stairs. Bonnie did look great, Caroline looked great as well, Elena looked beautiful as usual. Stefan was a lucky man; I had told him that before. Honestly I had a thing for Elena at one point because she reminded me of Katherine. But no longer because the day I saw Jessica I knew I had to have her. That was when she came around the corner and my dark angel was there. She looked exquisite; the dress curved her body perfectly. I had my goddess that I always knew she was out there.

Jess:

Damon came up the stairs and took my hand and pulled me in to an embrace and gently brushed his lips with mine, I went weak in the knees. I was glad he was holding me up. "You look very handsome, I love the tie." I said. "I thought you might, I had a little help with that." He said. "Let me guess, Elena." I ask. "You know it my sweet." He said. After that we took pictures and we headed out to the dance. We walked in to the dance and it was beautiful, I had to give it to Caroline she could definitely decorate. It was all decked out in white; snowflakes were hanging down from the ceiling, twinkle lights, and glitter everywhere. It was unique and perfect. We were having a great time, dancing, and overall just having fun. Damon and Stefan were talking to Matt so I took a chance to go and get some punch. A random girl came up to me and said "Klaus would like to meet you?" "Pardon me; you must have me confused with someone else." I stated. "No you are Damon's girl Jessica, you must come with me or I will kill myself right now." She said. "What the hell are saying?" I ask. She proceeded to take out a knife and she put it to her throat. "If you don't come with me right now I will slit my throat right here, he said you wouldn't want a scene and that you would come. Elena is already there with him." She said. I looked over at Stefan and Elena wasn't with him, I looked all around the room and saw Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy but no Elena. I was frightened I didn't know what to do. "I will come with you but I need to tell Damon where I am going." I said. "No you must come alone, if you tell anyone he will know and will kill everyone." She said. I realize I had to do this on my own. I look over at Damon he is having a good time and is completely unaware that I am in danger. I want him to stay that way, I couldn't bear if anything happened to him. I start getting scared and tears well up. I have to get it together I have to help Elena. "Let's go" she said. I follow this girl out of the gym and she takes me outside and there is a black car waiting, the door automatically opens. The last thing I remembered was getting in the car and someone hitting me. When I awake, I am in a dark room and I am tied to a chair. My head feels like a ton of bricks, I look around trying to make out things that are in the room. Then my eyes adjust and I see a figure approaching, but I can't make out who it is. I awake again and then I hear his voice "Hello love, are you with me now?" he ask. "Who are you? Why am I here?" I ask. "My dear, you are here because I wanted you here and I need to distract the Salvatore brothers." He said. "Why do you need me then?" I ask. "You don't know do you?" he asks. "I don't know what you are talking about, please just let me go." I cried. "I have a story to tell you." He stated. "Would you like me to tell you a story about the Salvatore brothers, and all of your little friends, and how you fit in to this? You have nothing but time, they won't have a clue how to find you." He asks. "You will tell me regardless of how I answer." I said matter of fact. "So true." He said.

Damon:

At the dance, we were having a good time. I could tell Jess was having fun, she had this smile on her face that she gets when she very happy. Knowing I had a little something to do with that felt really good. I am getting nervous about telling her everything but especially that I am in love with her. We had taken a break from dancing, Stefan and I were talking to Matt, Elena had wondered off somewhere and Jess looked like she was getting a drink. She was talking to girl I hadn't seen before, but didn't think much of it, that's what girls did. Little did I know that wasn't the case. Stefan started looking around and asks did I see Elena any place, Stefan had a concerned look on his face. So I started walking around asking Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy and no one had seen her in a while. Then I realized I couldn't find Jessica either. I found Stefan; I told him Jess isn't here either. I had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. All of us met up in Alaric's classroom, we split up and canvased the entire school and met up twenty minutes later. "They aren't here." Stefan said. "I think we have established that already Stefan." I said "Focus you two, Stefan when is the last time you saw Elena?" Bonnie asks. "Right after we took a break from dancing, she said she was going to bathroom." Stefan said. "Damon when did you see Jess last?" Bonnie asks. "We had stopped dancing and Stefan and I were talking to Matt, she was at the punch bowl talking to a girl." I said. "What girl?" Caroline said. "I don't know who she is; she had long blond hair and was wearing a purplish dress." I said. "That's Ginger." Bonnie said. "Find her now." Stefan and I both said unanimously. We scour the entire dance and find her in the parking lot just standing there. "Ginger have you seen Elena or Jess?" Bonnie asks. "Finally you came, who is Damon and Stefan?" she asks. "We are." I said. Pointing at Stefan and myself. "Where are they?" Stefan asks. "Klaus, told me to tell both of you that you would never find either of them again." Ginger stated. "Klaus" Stefan said loudly. "Did he say where he was taking them? Or why he wanted them." I ask Ginger. "No he didn't tell me that, he just wants both of you to suffer that is the last I am to tell you." She said. "Damon she is compelled." Stefan stated. "I know." I said. "Caroline takes her and removes her memory and tells her to go back to the dance." Stefan said. "Alright" she said. "Bonnie can you do a location spell to find where he has taken them?" I ask. "I will try." She said. We went back to Alaric's classroom and let Bonnie do her work. She lit candles and started scribing for the girls. I was going crazy inside but I knew I had to be patient until Bonnie could tell us where they were. Finally she got a hit, Stefan and I got in the car and took off.

Jess:

After several hours of Klaus telling me the story behind the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, and even Jeremy. I was in shock, I was hyperventilating. I couldn't believe I hadn't known about any of them especially Damon. We had been together for several months and he didn't say a word to me. I felt betrayed and hurt, I kept crying. Klaus was loving that I hadn't known, he had even brought Elena in to see my reaction. "Jess please don't let him tear us apart, that is what he wants." Elena cried. I knew she was right but I couldn't look at her. She pleaded with me, saying that they all loved me and was just trying to protect me and let me have a normal life. But I knew he had to think I was falling apart so I could get Elena and me out of here. I would deal with Damon and all the others after we were freed. I had to stay focused on my plan and tap in to the gifts I knew I had as well. The group had kept their secrets and so had I. I just had to keep Klaus occupied and keep him talking until I knew Damon and Stefan were close. I could tell Damon was honing in on me. Part of my gift was having senses to people that are close to me. Finally Damon was close enough; I could get through to with my plan. I got out of my ropes, and put Klaus on his knees in pain. I ran to Elena and untied her; she looked at me with shock in her eyes. "Jess how are you doing this?" she asks. "Elena I don't have time to explain, Damon and Stefan are about thousand feet from here, go out the French doors and run north, you will run right in to them. I won't be far behind I promise, now go Elena get out of here. I knew I wouldn't make it out with her; I had to keep Klaus down and end the torcher he had bestowed upon them for too long. In his story he told me every detail of the hideous things he had done to my family. That it is how I felt about my friends and Damon they had become my family. I yelled at Elena she wouldn't go. "Elena get out of here, I will be right behind you." I said. "No I won't leave you here." She said. "Please go I can't hold him down much longer, please go." I cried. "Please Jess, I know you. You will sacrifice yourself for me so I can get away." She said. "I guess you do know me to well, Elena tell Damon I love him and that it is ok he didn't tell me, tell everyone. NOW GO PLEASE." I cried. She cried out but finally ran out the door and I fell to the floor but I had one final trick. I started the room on fire and it ignited in to a full blaze and finally was able to let go because I knew Elena was safe, she was with Stefan. That was the last memory I remember.

Damon:

I had the urgency to get to Jess, I couldn't explain it. Stefan and I finally arrived and took off on foot through a field. About half way through the field we saw Elena running towards us. "Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asks. "I'm ok, but Jess she is still back there, we have to go back, Stefan we have to." She cried. I had already taken off toward the house and I could Stefan and Elena running behind me. As soon as we got fifty feet to the house it exploded. I still tried running to the house to find her, but Stefan tackled me from behind. "Damon it is too late, she is gone." He said. "No." I yelled. I heard Elena cry out and Stefan trying to hold her up. I just fell to my knees, I couldn't save her, and I had just lost everything that I gave a damn about. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but yell her name.

Six months later…


End file.
